


For the Caged Bird Sings of Freedom

by Noctifera



Category: The Old Guard (2020 Movie), The Old Guard (Comic), The Old Guard - Fandom
Genre: Deleted Scenes, Immortality, Introspection, Italian words (just one though), Long-Term Relationship(s), Luca Marinelli - Freeform, M/M, Marwan Kenzari - Freeform, Missing Scene, Romance, Stream The Old Guard on Netflix so we can have a sequel, and I used google translate sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctifera/pseuds/Noctifera
Summary: Joe and Nicky on the plane ride to London after being captured by Merrick.They’ve been here before.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 671





	For the Caged Bird Sings of Freedom

The TV flickers silently above their heads. Nicky’s neck aches from where it lies at an unnatural angle against the headrest of the seat. He can’t bring himself to pretend to be thankful he gets one.

The night sky is black, pinpricks of light from the stars dampened by the small windows of the Jet.

They’ll be landing soon, Nicky knows. Dreads. 

Joe is seated on the other side of the plane, as far away from each other as the guards could manage without having one of them too close to an emergency exit door. Smart.

Joe has been watching him for the better part of the flight, only tearing his gaze away when there was the threat of movement from a guard needing to take a piss in the fancy bathroom down the back of the plane (not that anyone has asked him if he needed it - he’s only spied it through the opening and closing of the door).

Nicky pulls his gaze from the window - the night is too cloudy to try and track their path using the stars anyway - and settles them once again on his diletto. 

His gaze is met instantly, a silent hum of communication filling the space between them as the plane rumbles on.

They’ll be landing soon.

They’ve been here before, many times over the centuries. And they have never been kept for long, not by any measure of time.

But times are different now. It’s more difficult than ever to disappear back into the turbulence of the world around them when their many names can now so easily be matched to their unchanging, unageing faces.

Joe looks away, for a moment, but his eyes find their way back to Nicky’s just as quickly. 

He smiles - a small, worried smile - but it’s enough to say ‘this is not the end’.

They’ll be landing soon, and by God they won’t be kept.


End file.
